Active and passive wireless signal identification (ID) location determination system technologies are widely used for various tracking and identification purposes, including inventory control and location determination of parts, assemblies, and conveyances in warehouses, factories, manufacturing and assembly areas. Some of these areas may include a large amount of wireless ID location determination system infrastructure equipment installed to track and locate assets such as parts, sub-assemblies, kits, carts, vehicles, etc. for a variety of business purposes. Some wireless ID location determination systems use a passive wireless ID tag that is externally-powered and excited by a wireless signal transmitted from a location system interrogator, while other active wireless ID location determination systems support self-powered active wireless ID tags which are not interrogated but may be excited to transmit their ID by an external wireless signal such as ultrasonic, visible light, infrared, magnetic, or radio waves. Both types of wireless ID tags transmit a wireless signal which provide identification data when either interrogated, excited or self-powered. Wireless ID location determination systems may operate in many regions of the frequency spectrum such as the ultrasound and electromagnetic spectrums which include ultrasonic, visible light, infrared, and radio waves. The location determination system equipment may receive the wireless ID tag identification data that is then processed through a supporting middleware and an associated controller which may provide an application programming interface (API) to communicate with location system equipment and to correlate received (captured) wireless ID tag information with location information data of the equipment from which the data was captured with asset ID information data. The middleware may also apply business logic such as alert or event notifications to system users concerning the location status of an asset. In some of these large installations, several of these location equipment systems may be installed to locate assets in adjacent areas. In this situation, a “cross-reception” may occur between the same type of location systems where a wireless ID tag associated with an asset in a second area may self-power to transmit a wireless signal to or respond to an interrogation or exciter wireless signal from a location system equipment in a first area (or vice versa). This can result in incorrect location identification of an asset, for example.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method which overcomes the problems related to cross-reception.